Final Fantasy VII: The Aftermath Revisited
by CLOUDxTIFAforever
Summary: Rewrite of Final Fantasy VII: The Aftermath. Most of the plot has been left intact, only a few minor changes have occured. This version lacks script and has been changed to Cloud POV instead of being told in the 3rd person. Post AC, KH2 XOver.
1. Beginnings

_Hello, I'm CLOUDxTIFAforever, and welcome to Final Fantasy VII: The Aftermath Revisited. _

_**Summery:**It's everything you love about the original"Aftermath"...just completely rewritten and edited. The biggest difference between this story and it's predecessor is the COMPLETE lack of script, it has also been changed from 3rd person view to 1st person._

_**Author's Note:**This story will be told mostly from Cloud's POV, it may also contain some chapters told from Tifa's._

_**Disclaimer:**I have been writing for these characters for almost a year and I have to say it's been an enjoyable experience. But I do not own them in any way, shape or form, just my plot scheme._

_**Song Playing:**At The Beginning ~ Donna Lewis and Richard Marx (Kind of an appropriate song, don't you think?)_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Peace…absolute inner peace. Peace of my mind, my body…my soul. This feeling is new to me…almost alien. But this new sensation, this new amazing feeling of cleanliness and clarity…I just can't seem to enjoy it, to revel in the relief of the pressing darkness that usually consumes me.

I'm sitting in a corner of the 7th Heaven bar, alone. My fellow members of Avalanche are celebrating at the long counter that runs almost the full length of the far wall, their voices are dull roars as tell jokes and reminisce about past events…maybe even the events that happened only mere hours ago.

Less than 4 hours have past since I defeated Sephiroth…again. I can't seem to get my mind off of one question…how does he keep coming back? Maybe he's something that can never be truly destroyed; a cancer upon the planet, slowly eating away whatever good is left in left here in this dismal place. Or maybe…maybe it's the darkness in my own soul, in my heart, my guilt over the lives I've taken…destroyed. Could that be enough to keep bringing on his plague from whatever circle of hell he may rest in? I wish I knew…I wish I could find my light, something to keep the darkness at bay…to take away the guilt, the sadness…but as I think about it more, maybe I have found my light…maybe it's been here all along.

Tifa Lockhart, my childhood friend, the one constant in my life, my ray of hope…and the women I love…

She's serving drinks and having a few laughs with our friends, but she seems distracted, throwing a concerned glance my way every few minutes. And I'm so deep in thought that I hardly notice when she walks over and stands next to me.

"What's wrong Cloud, what are you thinking about?"

"How does he keep coming back Tifa?"

I hear her sigh and I can see her shift her weight in my peripheral vision.

"So that's what all this sulking is about?"

"I just want to know how he keeps coming back, it's impossible…I killed him…"

"Cloud…I don't think we'll ever be sure of how he came back…but for now, let's just enjoy the victory…okay?

I tilt my head up so I can see her. Her eyes meet mine quickly, almost eagerly.

"I can't Tifa…I can't just forget about this…I have so many questions I want answers to. If Sephiroth can come back…why can't Zack…Aerith?"

She blinks down at me for a few moments, contemplating her answer, but when she opens her mouth to speak a sudden crash from the counter pulls her attention back to our friends.

"We'll talk about his later, but for now…just try and have a good time, please?"

She lays her hand on my right shoulder and I feel a sudden pain rip down my arm. I jerk slightly and clutch the source of the pain; the stab wound I received from Sephiroth earlier.

Mine and Tifa's hands touch for a matter of seconds and it's enough to send a chill down my spine, I can't help but feel a moment of peace, in spite of the pain. I'm barely aware that she's speaking to me; I'm lost in the sensation of her touch as she unzips the front of my shirt and begins to examine the wound…

I can vaguely hear her telling Barret to take me upstairs and then…black… (A/N)

* * *

_I wanted to start the chapters off small, because if you've read the original"Aftermath" you'll remember how long the first chapter is. I'd rather have more REALLY short chapters, then very few long ones. Anyway, I hope the rewrite is getting off to a good start, please leave a review and tell me what you think._

_**A/N:**There was a scene with Aerith after Cloud passes out, something like a dream, but when I went back over the original chapter draft the scene was completely unecessary and therefore taken out._

_Yours Truly, CLOUDxTIFAforever._


	2. Confession

_Okay, chapter 2. Sorry, I know it's been a few days since I've posted anything new for this story._

_**Summery:**Chapter 1 was a cliffhanger....unfortunatly so is this one. So...what will happen when Cloud wakes up? Will he wake up at all?_

_**Author's Note:** This chapter was basically left untouched, but there is a slight change made later in the chapter, see the **(A/N)** below for more details._

_**Disclaimer:** I have been writing for these characters for almost a year and I have to say it's been an enjoyable experience. But I do not own them in any way, shape or form, just my plot scheme._

_**Song Playing:**Numb ~ Linkin Park_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 2: Confessions

Some feeling of conscience begins to creep through my body, and along with the consciousness comes that overwhelming sense of peace…and another sensation as well. It's gentle rubbing, trailing from my hairline down to my chin, and a voice…a soft, angelic whispering in my ear.

"My love, please don't leave me…Cloud, please wake up…"

"What did you call me Tifa?" The rubbing stops and I can hear Tifa's sharp intake of breath.

"Cloud…you scared me."

"Tifa, what did you call me?" I open my eyes and see Tifa leaning over me, her eyes blazing.

"It doesn't matter."

She moves out of my line of vision and there's a few minutes silence between us, a silence where neither of us move, just simply sitting next to each other, lost in our individual thoughts.

"I…fixed your shoulder…"

I sit up slowly and pull back the bandages now covering the wound. A neat row of stitches mars my skin, but I can't help but admire their exactness. I had forgotten how good Tifa was with a needle on our adventures together, always mending what a conventional potion couldn't.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were hurt Cloud?"

I keep my eyes on my shoulder; I can't bear to look at her.

"I…got caught up in the celebrations…"

"Right…is that what happened with the stigma as well?"

The coldness of her voice takes me by surprise. In all the years I've known her I've never heard her like this, not when I left Nibelheim…never. I turn my head to face her, when my eyes meet hers I feel the sudden urge to look away again, there's so much hurt behind them.

"Tifa…"

"Save it Cloud, like it or not you have people who care about you…I care about you…"

"I know…"

"Then why won't you let anyone help you, or even get close to you?"

I stand up carefully and place my hand on the back of my neck, keeping my eyes adverted from hers.

"Because every time I let someone into my life…they end up hurt…Zack and Aerith… even you."

"Me..?"

"Yes you. Sephiroth almost killed you…and then that fight with Loz. Why were you even in the church that day?"

I bring my eyes up to look at her but she quickly drops her gaze to the floor, trying to avoid me.

"I was looking for you…you hadn't call in weeks…"

She slowly lifts her head and her eyes meet mine, begging me to understand.

"Don't you see Tifa? If you hadn't have cared for me you wouldn't have been looking for me."

"That's a bad example Cloud…"

"No, it's not Tifa." I drop my voice and lower my gaze. "You almost died…and I don't know what I would have done if…"

"If what Cloud?"

I jerk my head back up, surprised by the anger in her voice.

"Tifa…if I had lost you…I…"

"You'd what Cloud? Never forgive yourself, just like with Zack and Aerith?"

I'm silent, I can't find the words for a retort because she spoke the truth, it would have been the same with her as it was with Zack and Aerith…except in Tifa's case I have so much more to lose.

"Tifa…there's a difference…"

"How can there be a difference Cloud? It's the same damn thing all over again."

She shoves her way past me and storms out of the room, slamming the door behind her. And as I stand here in the resounding silence, I quietly answer her question.

"The difference Tifa…is that I love you…"

The next day passed uneventfully with the exception that Tifa still seemed upset with me, and rightly so. But I carried out my day with as much normality as possible, so when it was time to open the bar for the night I took my usual spot in the far back corner. From this vantage point I can see the in its entirety, every table and every customer. It's from here that I can keep an eye on things, with the First Trsurgi, a sword of my own design, ever present at me side; just in case someone gets a little too rowdy.

As the night progresses I find myself watching Tifa even more, every move she makes, every drink she mixes…

Soon there's only one customer left, a regular, known to give Tifa trouble when he gets too drunk. He's been watching her hungrily the whole night, one thing so obviously on his mind.

"Give me a kiss…"

He's been saying that for the past half hour, along with some other…unpleasant obscenities. But Tifa just takes it all in stride, either politely declining his offers or just ignoring him. But he's very persistent, and gives no sign of giving up any time soon.

"Come on beautiful…we could go back to my place…I'll treat you real good…"

"I'm sure you will, but no thank-you."

She continues to clean up, humming softly to herself. The man's face starts turning red and he grips his glass a little tighter. Sensing trouble I slowly get up from my chair and move closer to the counter, keeping to the shadows as much as possible, ready to defend Tifa at a moments notice.

"Please…I'm a nice guy…"

"I said no."

She tries to walk away but he grabs her wrist and swings her around to face him. His face and eyes are livid, his breathing ragged.

"Hey! No one says no to me!"

The man raises his hand to hit her, but I'm there before he has time to throw the punch, even before Tifa has time to react. I grab the man's shoulder, maybe a little harder than I have to…maybe.

"Let. Her. Go."

My voice is deep and foreboding, each word I spoke a sentence of its own. After a tense moment the drunk stares up at me, sizing me up, and eventually realizing that he doesn't stand a chance.

"Alright, I'll let her go."

And with that he throws Tifa to the floor. There's a sickening smack as her head connects with the tile, leaving her dazed.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it, Blondie?"

"This."

I take a swing at the man's face, my hand moving so fast he has no time to react. When my fist contact blood spurts out of his nose and mouth, and for a moment the only sound is the man's cry of pain. I waste no time in grabbing by the back of his shirt and him to the door. I fling it open and throw him out into the street.

"I don't want to see you here again."

As I close the door again a small pain shoots down my injured arm, I place my hand over it and gently rub it, trying to relieve some of the pain. I turn and make my way back to the counter. Tifa had managed to stand and is gripping the edge of the counter for support.

"Are you alright Tifa?"

I make my voice consoling as I reach out to grasp her shoulder, but she shrugs my hand off and backs away from me.

"Why did you do that?"

Her tone of voice surprises me, I never heard her like this.

"Tifa…I was only trying to help…"

"Well don't. I've never needed your help Cloud, and I sure as hell don't need it now."

She pounds her fist on the counter and tears of anger begin to flow, she makes an attempt to hide them but to no avail. I step forward but she pushes past me and thunders up the stars, leaving me in the empty bar.

I sigh deeply and gaze around at the bar, still a mess from tonight's customers. I feel a pang of guilt, and decide to clean the place up…at least it would help Tifa out.

When I finish I walk upstairs quietly only to the kids in bed and Tifa nowhere in sight. I walk down the hall to Tifa's room and gently knock on the door.

"Tifa…?"

No answer. But I can hear her faint sobs carrying through the door.

"Tifa…can we talk about this please? I don't want to leave things like this."

"Just go away Cloud; I want to be alone…"

"Fine…"

I step away from the door and continue down the hall to my room. I grab the keys to the Fenrir off my cluttered desk and hurry outside. I cross the street to the bike is parked, jump on and kick the engine into life. As I begin to drive away I take a backwards glace down the street, I see Tifa standing in the middle of the road, her hand outstretched in front of her, summoning me back.

I shake my head slightly as I speed away towards Sector 5…and Aerith's Church. When I reach my destination I jump off the bike and walk inside. I continue down the aisle way to the small pool, whose contents put a stop to the geostigma…it was her gift to the city…I sink into one of the many benches that fill the church. I lean forward and lay my face in my hands, my mind whirling with questions.

"I can't get involved with her, I couldn't live with myself if she got hurt because of me…it would kill me. And I can never give her everything she deserves, I'm just a delivery boy…she deserves so much better than me…but I can't help the way I feel. But there's a difference between what Tifa deserves and what she wants…I know she wants me…but…do I deserve her?"

I sit there until the sun rises over the horizon, and I'm forced to close my eyes against its brilliant glare. And it was then, it that single instant when I was blinded by the light, that my decision became clear.

"I'm going to tell her how I feel, these feelings are becoming too much to ignore."

I stand up, yawn and stretch my sore back. Before I turn to leave I take one more sweeping glance at the crumbling church, and memories of a certain flower girl rush through my tired mind…

"Wish me luck."

As I begin to walk down the aisle a gentle breeze blows through the church, carrying with it the scent of flowers, I can't help but smile.

"Thank-you, Aerith." (A/N)

I continue out to the Fenrir, kick the engine into life and speed off towards the bar. When I arrive I rush inside and run up the stairs to Tifa's room, I begin pounding on the door almost immediately.

"Tifa! Open up, we need to talk!"

"Go away Cloud, I still don't want to talk to you."

"Tifa, you can open the door and let me in, or I can knock it down, either way I'm coming in!"

"Break it down then!"

I can feel my excitement rise as I ram my shoulder against the door. It only takes one hit to knock it in, revealing a very surprised, and very pissed, Tifa.

"Cloud, what the hell…"

The rest of her words are lost as I pull her against me and kiss her. It's almost a full minute before we part, and when we do I lay my hands on her waist, holding her tightly against me.

"Cloud…what…I…"

"I love you Tifa."

* * *

_**(A/N)**In the original version of "Aftermath" Cloud goes to the spot where Zack died, not to the church. I changed this because Cloud is sort of confused about Tifa, should he tell her how he feels or shouldn't he? I felt this was more Aerith's job to try and help him in his decision...even she really didn't do anything._

_So how did I do? Please leave a review and tell me._


	3. A Proposal

_Okay, first things first, an apology. I'm sorry it's been over 2 weeks since I've posted anything, I was grounded._

_**Summery:** Cloud confessed his love in the previous chapter, how will Tifa react? This chapter will also be a cliffhanger, sorry._

_**Author's Note:** I may have rushed this chapter a bit, but I guess I can always edit it._

__

_**Disclaimer:** I have been writing for these characters for almost a year and I have to say it's been an enjoyable experience. But I do not own them in any way, shape or form, just my plot scheme._

_**Song Playing:** Into The Night ~ Santana feat. Chad Kroeger_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: A Proposal**_

After a seemingly endless awkward silence she pulls away from me, her eyes searching mine, her mouth slightly agape.

"W…what?" She can only stammer her voice no more than a murmur.

"I love you."

I feel more confidence fill my voice as I realize how absolutely true the words are. But that same confidence starts to slowly fade when she doesn't say anything, all she does is stare, a faint smile on her lips and her eyes a little teary.

"Tifa…are you okay?"

I take a few cautious steps towards her, one of my hands reaching for hers. I stop mere inches from her and place a hand on her upper arm, waiting for her to say something. But instead she looks up at me, her tears now flowing freely.

"I'm fine Cloud…it's just…I've waited so long…wanted so badly…to hear you say that."

Without another word she falls against me chest, grips my shirt tightly and begins to cry softly. I wrap my arms around her and pull her against me, trying to ignore the burning pain in my shoulder. I kiss the top of her head and run my fingers through her soft dark hair, patiently waiting for her to calm down.

"How long?" She asks, her voice, whether from sadness or excitement I cannot tell.

"How long what?"

"How long have you loved me?"

I want to say I've loved her always, and it would be the truth. But I never realized _how_ much I loved her, how much I needed her, until a few days ago.

"Since I found you in the church."

She looks up at me, a confused look crossing her face, her eyes boring into mine.

"I think I've always loved you Tifa…but seeing you lying there…that what it took for me to realize how much I loved you…"

"Why that moment?"

"Because I thought you were dead, in the seconds it took me to run to your side, I saw what life would have been like for me and you...and I liked it. At that moment, I swore that if you woke up, I would make you mine. I didn't know how, and I didn't know when, but I knew I had to…"

I have to look away from her; the pain of that memory is too great…the mere thought of Tifa being anything less than alive…its so wrong. She takes one of her hands from my shirt and gently lays it on my cheek, pulling my face back to hers.

"I've always loved you, Cloud. I wanted to tell you so badly…but Aerith…I didn't dare tell you how I felt."

"Why not?"

She shakes her head slowly and bites her lower lip.

"Because of what you might have said…what you might have done…I was afraid you'd be angry…"

I reach over and run my fingers along her cheek, slowly bringing her face around to mine.

"After I left for Soldier, I thought about you everyday…and when you came back into my life…I was becoming unsure of how real my feelings for Aerith were. Towards the end…I began to realize how strong my feelings for you were becoming…

"I wish one of us would have said something…we could have had months…maybe even years together…" Her voice breaks as fresh tears begin to flow.

"Yeah…but better late than never…right?"

I place my hand on either side of her face and gently wipe away her tears with my thumbs. The sensation of her skin against mine is both intense and calming at the same time. I begin to pull her face closer to mine, taking in her smell, the sweetness of her breath…

"What are you guys doing?"

Tifa and I instinctively jump apart, spinning to face the door. Marlene is standing in the hall, looking at us innocently through the open door, her expression inquisitive.

"We're not ding anything Marlene…did we wake you up?" Tifa's voice is shaking, her breathing somewhat erratic.

"Yeah…" Marlene's voice is soft and quiet, still laced with sleep.

Tifa walks forward and kneels in front of Marlene, gently brushing some of the little girl's sleep matted hair from her face.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Why don't you go and wake up Denzel, it's almost time for school."

"Alright…" Marlene slowly shuffles back down the hall to the room she and Denzel share and enters, closing the door noiselessly behind her.

After a moment Tifa crosses over to her bed and sits down, a heavy sigh escaping her. I stay rooted where I'm standing, lost deeply in thought.

Things could not have gone better. But even now, with our love confessed, our feelings for each other brought to light…I feel like it's not enough, like there's more to say…a bigger step to take. Maybe I just emboldened by the outcome…but still…what more could I do? I know that from now on she's mine; we belong to each other…

My feet begin to move almost automatically towards the bed and I stand in front of Tifa, staring down into her beautiful face.

"What are you thinking about, Cloud?"

"Life…the decisions we make, questions asked, chances taken…"

I drop down on one knee, hoping to whatever gods exist that she'll say yes to the question I'm about to ask her…

"Cloud…what are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

I take her hands in mine, enjoying the softness of her skin…

"Tifa Lockhart, will you marry me?"

* * *

_I didn't change this chapter very much, just some small changes to dialogue. But what'd you think? I love review, both praising and critcal, all you have to do is hit the button._

_~CLOUDxTIFAforever_


	4. Acceptance

_Alright, chapter 4._

_**Summery:** Cloud and Tifa have professed their love...but will Tifa say yes to his proposal and Cloud be accepted by Denzel and Marlene after how badly he's hurt them?_

_**Author's Note:** This is a shorter chapter, and good news, it's NOT a cliffhanger._

_**Disclaimer:** I have been writing for these characters for almost a year and I have to say it's been an enjoyable experience. But I do not own them in any way, shape, or form. Just my plot._

_**Song Playing:** Monsoon ~ Tokio Hotel_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 4: Acceptance

Tifa's mouth opens slightly as her expression quickly changes from shock to surprise, and then finally…sadness.

She pulls her hands away from mine and stands up. She walks towards the window and gazes out over the sprawling city. She lets out an almost inaudible sigh and crosses her arms over her chest, her face contorted in deep, hard thought.

After several minutes she turns back to me, the remnants of tears hanging on the corners of her eyes.

"Cloud…could we even make it work?"

"Yes Tifa, we can. I know we can."

She hangs her head and drums her fingers against her upper arm.

"Cloud…you're not thinking straight…"

"No Tifa, I'm serious. I've been living my life all wrong, I need to stop living in the past and begin thinking about my future…and all I see in that future…all I want…is you."

I walk over to her and lay my hands on her face, my searching hers, begging for the answer.

"Cloud...I…"

"Tifa, say yes…just please say yes…if you give me this chance, I'll spend the rest of my life proving to you that you made the right decision…please Tifa…I love you…"

Her arms snake around my neck, pulling me even closer to her.

"It's not going to be easy…"

"No, it's not going to be easy, in fact it's going to be really hard. We're going to have to work at this everyday, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you forever, everyday…just you and me…everyday…" **_(A/N)_**

I've never spoken more true in my entire life, the conviction behind those words, the truth they hold, I feel lighter…

"That's all I could ever ask for…so yes Cloud, yes I will marry you."

I let out a relieved sigh and I smile, which is something I haven't done in a long time.

"Thank-you…" Our lips meet and as the kiss grows in intensity my hands find her waist and pull her against my body. She's so close I can smell the sweetness of her skin, and the feeling of it against mine…

I feel as though the darkness inside me has finally been defeated, only to be replaced by indescribable light, one that could only be found in her.

"See Denzel, I told you they were acting funny."

Tifa spins around to face the door, I keep my hands on her waist holding her against, not ready to relinquish her.

Marlene starts to giggle when she sees out surprised expressions, Denzel can only stare, a confused look on his face. A silence follows Marlene's fit of laughter; Denzel is the first to speak.

"Why were you kissing?"

Tifa leans back into my chest and turns her head back to look at me. The look in her eyes makes me feel empowered…emboldened. I take my eyes away from Tifa's, take a deep breath, and direct my gaze to the children.

"Well Denzel…that's what two people do…when they're in love…"

"So what does that mean?" asks Denzel, his voice skeptical.

My eyes meet Tifa's again, she's smiling wider then I've ever seen, glad to finally hear me say those words.

"I guess…it means I'm going to be around a lot more…that is…if you'll have me?"

My eyes never left Tifa's, and her silent tears are a confirmation to my question.

"Does this mean you're staying for good?" Denzel's voice is full of expectancy and excitement. I tear my eyes away from Tifa's and look back at Denzel.

"Yes Denzel, that's exactly what it means."

Tifa turns around to face me, a smile gracing her ever beautiful face. She rests her hands on my chest and kisses me softly. I can hear Marlene start to giggle again as the kids run down the stairs to the kitchen.

Another moment passes before we break apart; Tifa simply stares at me, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Do you know how happy you just made them Cloud…or how happy you've made me?"

"I have a pretty good idea…"

She lays her head on my chest and takes a deep breath, releasing it slowly, contentedly.

"We can be just like a real family…"

My breath catches in my throat…a real family. The thought of it had never really crossed my mind…I never imagined myself having a family…never dreamed. Whenever I had thought of a life with Tifa, I only ever saw our life together; never did I once consider…kids.

But now I can see it, our child playing in the yard with Denzel and Marlene. A child bore from the most beautiful women to ever grace the existence of the planet, a part of her and a part of me.

I can only hope that someday this sudden vision can one day become reality. **_(A/N 2)_**

* * *

_So how was that? All you have to do is hit the review button and tell me._

_**(A/N):** This is of course a line from almost everyone's favorite romance movie "The Notebook", it's not mine and I do not take credit, but I did feel it was perfect for this chapter._

_**(A/N 2):** Cloud may be a bit OOC in this partictular scene, sorry._

_~ CLOUDxTIFAforever_

* * *


	5. A Quiet Moment Alone

_**Summery:** Cloud and Tifa spend the morning in the park, pretty much just a short fluff chapter._

_**Author's Note:** This chapter is a break from the story, a filler before the action picks up again. All fluff, no action, and mostly just descriptive writing. _

_**Disclaimer:** I have been writing for these characters for almost a year now, and I have to say it's been an enjoyable experience. But I dont' own them in any way, shape or form, just my plot._

_**Song Playing:** My Heart Will Go On ~ Celine Dion_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 5: A Quiet Moment Alone

After the kids leave for school Tifa and I wander around the city, hand in hand, simply taking in the peacefulness of the day.

It's late spring, and the air still has a bite to it, so Tifa walks right beside me, our hands clasped together. Being with her this way feels so right…so natural…like it was meant to be.

We don't speak very much; I don't think words can convey the emotions swirling around us today. So instead we rely upon our actions, the way she looks at me, the I way smile at her…I can't help but smile when she looks at me…the look in her eyes…just drives me crazy.

Eventually we end up in a small park only a few blocks from the bar. Usually this park is full of younger children and their parents, but today barely anyone is here, encouraged by the colder weather to stay indoors.

After awhile we find a secluded area of the park, with a small tree and a single bench. When we sit down Tifa curls her body against mine, tucking her legs up under her and leaning against my chest.

There's several more moments of silence where all I can hear are the birds chirping, the soft breeze rustling through the trees…Tifa's steady breathing…

I rest my chin on top of her head and begin to reflect on this morning's events. I feel like I could run a hundred miles…I finally told her how I felt…I kisses her…can this day possibly get any better?

We spend almost an hour on the bench, my arms wrapped around Tifa and I can feel her begin to shiver from the cold.

"Are you cold?"

She nods her head slightly, her teeth clicking together.

"Freezing."

"Why didn't you say something?" I laugh quietly.

"Because I didn't want this to end."

She sits up slowly and stares out at the surrounding city. I sit up as well and wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her against me. I gently rub the fingers of my free hand across her cheek, drawing her gaze back to me.

"It doesn't have to end…"

I lean in and brush my lips softly against hers. I can feel her tremble, but whether it's from the cold or the kiss I can't tell.

"But there's no use in freezing to death. Let's go home."

I stand up slowly and take a deep breath, enjoying the freshness of the cool air. After a minute I turn and scoop Tifa up into my arms and cradle her against my chest.

I start walking home, and as Tifa gets comfortable in my arms, resting her head against my shoulder, I can almost swear I see a flash of red fabric disappear around the corner of a building…

* * *

_So, how's the story progressing so far? How 'bout leaving a review?_

_**(A/N):** This whole chapter is an addition to the story line. I thought the story was progressing a little too fast, so I threw this in hoping to slow things down a bit and I have to say I'm pleased with it._


	6. Broken Promises

_Alright, chapter 6. This ones going to be good._

_**Summery:** This chapter is pivotal to the story line, lots of angst and fluff...enjoy._

_**Author's Note:** This chapter is where the story begins to pick up, thanks for coming along for the ride._

_**Disclaimer:** As much as I love these characters, I can't say I own them._

_**Song Playing:**Miracle ~ Paramore_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 6: Broken Promises

I lie awake in bed later that night, unable to sleep, even though I'm exhausted from last night's lack of sleep.

I keep thinking of Tifa, sleeping just down the hall, thinking about how easy it would be to just go to her room and…

The thought stops there, I'm having trouble thinking of her in…_that_ way…I want her so badly, no…I _need _her. I need her like I need air to breath, but I can't think of her like that…not yet…

A sudden noise grabs my attention. The noise is quiet, but deliberate and consistent…footsteps? I sit up and listen intently, waiting.

The noise comes again…from the roof?

I get out of bed and quickly walk to the window. I open it and lean out, looking up at the roof.

Nothing.

My body's need for sleep tells me to ignore it, it was probably just a bird, but instinct tells me to see what made the mysterious noise.

I climb out the window carefully, and standing on the sill, I jump up to the roof effortlessly.

I scan around me, looking for anything out of the ordinary…

A lone figure dressed all in black is leaning against the chimney, the only color being a ragged red cape hanging loosely from his shoulders. The gleam of the claw-like appendages covering his left arm and feet makes him all the more menacing…

"It took long enough for you to get up here Cloud." His voice is quiet, and if I didn't know him any better, a little cold.

"Sorry Vincent, normal people are usually asleep by now."

"Well…we're both far from normal."

He pushes himself away from the wall and walks over to me, his cape flowing out behind him and his deep scarlet eyes flashing in the moonlight.

"Why are you here Vincent?"

"He's coming back." His words are blunt, his tone almost uncaring. I don't have to ask to know who he's talking about.

"When?" I keep my voice calm and monotone, trying to conceal how angry I'm becoming.

"I'm not sure when Cloud, but I have an idea of where."

I wait silently for him to finish, but when he doesn't I start to become enraged.

"Where Vincent?" I'm almost yelling, unable to contain myself.

"A place called Hollow Bastion. Yuffie and Cid are there now, but they are oblivious to the current dilemma."

"Why are they there?"

"A previous engagement. They're helping a man named Leon restore the city to its former splendor. Maybe that's why Sephiroth chose that place to return, it's weak."

He turns and looks out over the city.

"This fight will be a difficult one Cloud, especially now that the situation between you and Tifa has…changed."

My breath catches in my throat…_Tifa._ How will I explain this to her..?

"She will understand, Cloud. She loves you. You may want to leave as soon as possible, it's a long journey."

I nod my head in silent understanding. I cover my face with my hands for a few moments, trying to clear my head. When I remove them Vincent is gone.

With a frustrated sigh I climb back down into my room and start packing. I'm taking only the essentials, a few provisions, a bedroll, and of course, my sword.

I lay the chosen items down on the bed and begin the short walk to Tifa's room. I walk right in and sit down on the edge of the bed.

Tifa is sleeping soundly, a faint smile on her lips. I reach out and lay a hand on her shoulder, her eyes flutter open almost immediately.

"Cloud…what's wrong?" She asks sleepily, her eyes closing again.

"Nothing's wrong, you can relax…I just need to talk to you…"

She sits up, fully awake and alert. I can only stare at her as I search for the right words to say.

"I need to leave Tifa."

She drops her gaze slowly as she gets up form the bed and walks over to the window and stares out.

It's begun to rain and the ghostly shadows of the dripping water left on the window pane give the illusion that she's crying, a thousand tears of and sadness…all shed because of me.

She stands there for several minutes, silent and unmoving.

"I should have known this was going to happen…should have expected…that it was too good too be true…"

Her voice is hollow and distant, a shell of what it usually is. She turns to face me, her eyes blazing.

"What is it this time Cloud? Is it more guilt, your conscience, what?"

"There's something I need to take care of…something only I can do…I don't want to leave Tifa, I want to keep my promise to you and the kids…"

I stand and walk over to her, lay my hands on her waist and kiss her gently.

"Then don't leave Cloud…you can stay, you don't have to run anymore."

Her tone changes almost instantly, from anger to sympathy…I don't deserve her.

"I'm not running Tifa…"

"Then what's wrong?"

"Sephiroth is coming back…"

She pulls away from me; her expression becomes horrorstruck as the realization of what I'm going to do hits her. She sinks back onto the bed, her eyes wide and her breathing heavy.

"No…you're not going to fight him again, what if you can't win this time…he'll kill you…"

I sit down next to her, taking her hands and engulfing them in mine.

"Tifa, I have to do this, no one else can…"

She lifts her head and our eyes meet.

"Then let me come with you, I want to help."

I shake my head and stand up. I lay a hand on the back of my neck, trying to find a way to make this easier.

"Tifa…I can't…"

I feel her hand and on my shoulder, I drop my hand and turn to face her. She takes my hand in hers and gives me a look that just makes my heart melt.

"Cloud…if I'm going to be your wife your battles need to become my battles, we need to fight together."

"I know that…but this Sephiroth, Tifa. He'll use you against me."

"Maybe…but I'm willing to take that risk."

"I'm not though, if he hurt you…"

"You'd never forgive yourself…I know." A smile flashes across her face.

"You think this is funny? Like it's all a joke?"

She bursts into laughter, the almost angelic peal is somewhat contagious, but all I want to do is scream.

"What's so funny?"

I try to keep my voice even, but I can't help but laugh a little myself.

"You're just so cute when you care, Cloud."

"Oh yeah…I'll show you caring."

I pull her against me and crush my lips against hers. I can feel myself becoming hotter as the kiss grows more passionate. I begin to slowly lift up her shirt but she breaks the kiss and grabs my hands, holding them firmly at my sides.

"Not 'till after the wedding, Cloud."

She flashes a sly smile and kisses me again; she never relinquishes her hold of my hands.

After the kiss, she looks up deep into my eyes and squeezes my hands even harder.

"You can let go now, I promise I'll behave."

"I don't want to let go…not yet."

She throws her arms around my neck and cries into my shoulder. All I can do is wrap my arms around her and hold her close. We stand in tight embrace until the sun peaks over the horizon. When Tifa calms down we release each other but I keep a hand on her waist and lay the other on her cheek, gently wiping her tears away.

"I don't want to go, you know that don't you?"

She buries her face into my chest and I rest my cheek on top of her head.

"If it was anything else I would ignore it, but it's Sephiroth…I have to stop him."

She lifts her head and our eyes meet, and for the first time I can see fear in her eyes.

"Come back to me." Her voice is quiet, pleading.

"I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Tifa. I promise that after this I'll never leave again…after this I _will_ come back and I _will _make you my wife."

"I know you will…when do you have to leave?"

"Right now, it's a long ride."

I kiss her one last time and turn to leave, but she stops me just before I reach the door.

"What should I tell Denzel and Marlene?"

"Just tell them…tell them I had to go play hero one last time."

Tifa tries not to laugh but in the end she can't contain herself.

"I'll tell them…you should get going."

"I love you Tifa, so much."

"I love you too."

I kiss her one last time and leave the room. I go back to my room and grab my gear them make my way outside. I walk to the other side of the street and strap down the supplies to the back of the Fenrir. I then open the side compartments on the bike, disassemble my sword and slide the pieces in.

After I finish I swing my leg over the Fenrir and look back at the bar. Tifa is staring out of one of the front windows, her hand pressed against the glass.

As I slide my goggles on over my eyes I hear the front door of the bar slam open and Tifa yelling my name.

I get back off of Fenrir quickly and the second my feet touch the ground Tifa slams into me, her lips finding mine almost instantly. The kiss lasts for several minutes and when we break apart we're both left gasping for air.

No words are spoken as I once again mount Fenrir and kick the engine into life. I look at Tifa one last time, a heavy feeling of guilt filling my chest.

"Take care of my heart; I'm leaving it with you." _**(A/N)**_

And with that I speed off down the road, silently praying to whatever gods may exist that I'll make it back to her…alive.

* * *

_So how was it? Was it too long...maybe too short? How was the dialogue? Please leave a review and tell me your opinions, I'll take your flames and your praise, so hit me with your best shot._

_**(A/N):** If you're a fellow Twilighter you'll know that Edward Cullen originally said this line, it's not mine and I have no claim to it._


	7. Prelude To War

_Um...I totally forgot to mention that this is a Kingdom Hearts 2 crossover...sorry._

_**Summery:** Cloud arrives in Hollow Bastion and runs into some old friends._

_**Author's Note:**You're totally going to hate this chapter, it's pretty much all dialogue, all it does is set up the next chapter, please do not let this crappy installment discourage you from reading further, I apologize deeply. But I promise the next chapter will have the showdown with Sephiroth._

_**Disclaimer:** I only wish I was cool enough to own Final Fantasy VII/Kingdom Hearts characters._

_**Song Playing:** Through The Fire And Flames ~ DragonForce_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 7: Prelude To War

The open road; I usually enjoy the freedom it bring, the choices it allows me to make, but this road is different. This road is leading me to my possible death…but it also leads me farther away from her.

Of all the things I should be thinking about right now, how strong will Sephiroth be…what if I can't win…will I die…none of these things seem important now, all I can think about is her, her face, her eyes…her smile.

My thoughts never leave Tifa as I speed down the road towards my impending doom, the event that could potentially end my life…the fight that could take me away from her forever…

I reach Hollow Bastion sometime in the late afternoon. The place has changed I was last here. Now more than just a deteriorating castle, a small town is beginning to flourish around it…but it seems deserted…where is everyone?

A burst of light erupts in front of me, I try to swerve the Fenrir around it but my reaction is too late. The light becomes a concentrated beam and when I hit it, it sends me and the bike flying. I jump off the Fenrir, flip through the air, and land on my feet some yards away.

I look around quickly, trying to determine the source of the light. When my search proves futile I walk over to where the Fenrir landed and stand it up right. The damage to the bike is minimal, just some small scratches and dents.

An uneasy feeling begins to creep up my spine, almost as if I'm being watched. I open the side compartments no the Fenrir, assemble the First Tsurugi and slide it into the sheath that's slung across my back.

I lean against my bike, trying to plan my next move. I let my eyes wander, trying to take in every aspect of the surrounding area. The sound of movement catches my attention and I turn my head to the source of the noise, just in time to see a lone figure emerge from a nearby alleyway.

He's shorter man, standing at about 5' 8". He's dressed all in black, with longer brown hair and a menacing scar stretching from above his right eyebrow, across the bridge of his nose to under his left eye. I recognize him from my previous visit here, his name is Squall Leonhart.

He continues to walk towards me, his stride relaxed and confident, and he's carrying huge gun-sword hybrid in his right hand.

"Yuffie and Cid are expecting you."

He stops in front of me, gently tapping the Gunblade against his leg.

"It's been awhile, Cloud. What brings you here, that Vincent guy didn't say much."

"Vincent was here?"

"Only briefly, just long enough to tell Yuffie you were coming…and some other pieces of information."

"What 'other' information?"

"Something about you and this girl…Tifa, he told how you're together now…I've never seen Yuffie so excited, and that's saying something…"

I lift a hand and begin rubbing the back of my neck, trying to hold back the feelings of guilt that are suddenly threatening to overwhelm me.

"Where are Yuffie and Cid, Squall?"

"They're at Headquarters for the Restoration Committee, I'll take you there."

I turn and swing my leg over the Fenrir and kick the engine into life.

"Hop on."

Squall hesitates for a moment but then walks forward and climbs on behind me.

"Head north."

I shift into gear and hit the gas. As we speed down the street I notice that the state of disrepair lessens as we reach the heart of the city.

"We're starting the restoration in the middle the slowly moving outward." Explains Squall, almost as if he's reading my thoughts.

"Stop here."

He points to a lone door at the opposite end of a small square. I skid to a stop in front of it and climb off of the Fenrir. The second my feet touch the ground the door slams open and I can hear Yuffie's excited voice.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe she finally told you! How'd she do it, what'd she say?"

My mind goes temporarily blank as I quickly relive that morning, the morning when everything was finally right in my world.

"I told her, Yuffie. I told her that I loved her." I can barely get the words out before Yuffie smacks me on the arm.

"You ass, you were supposed to let her tell you! But whatever, I'm just so happy for you both!"

She throws her arms around my waist and hugs me quickly. When she pulls away she's calm and collected…her mood swings give me whiplash sometimes…

"So why are you here, Cloud? Vincent wouldn't tell me, he said it would be better if you did."

"He did, huh..?"

I hang my head, hesitating.

"Yuffie…Sephiroth is coming back…"

For what may be the first time in her life, Yuffie is seems speechless. She collapses back against the building wall, and its several minutes before she can speak.

"When?"

"I don't know, but Vincent said he's coming back here…that's why I came…"

Squall clears his throat loudly, cutting me off mid-sentence.

"Are either of you going to tell me who this guy is?" He glances back and forth between Yuffie and I, his eyes expectant.

"Sephiroth is a result of the Jenova Project, a genetic abomination."

"What's Jenova?"

"Jenova is an alien life form that came to this planet some time ago, its DNA was used to create a group of super warriors known as Soldiers."

"So what makes this Sephiroth guy so bad?"

"He is intent upon destroying the world…on destroying me…I'm the only one who can stop him…"

I hang my head, unsure of how to continue.

"So that's what we're up against, Cloud? Some unstoppable force bent on the destruction of mankind?" asks Squall, his voice rising with anger.

"Unstoppable, no…but the second part sounds about right."

Squall slowly lifts the Gunblade in front of his face and runs a thumb along the blade.

"What's our plan of action?" asks Squall in off-handed tone.

"Not ours…" I answer. "I don't want to put any of you in danger…"

"It's a little late, Cloud." says Yuffie. "We're your friends…let us help."

"Fine, you can help. But he hasn't even come back yet…at least that I know of…"

"Sora may know where he is…" says Squall in thoughtful tone.

"Sora? Isn't he that kid with the spiky hair and Keyblade?"

"Yeah, he's around here somewhere. He's taking care of the recent Heartless infestation."

"Wait…the Heartless? I thought Sora got rid of them?"

Squall crosses his arms tightly across his chest.

"He did, but they came back, and in greater numbers than before. We don't know why they've returned, but they need to be stopped."

"Maybe Sephiroth is the reason for their return?" I suggest. "They're attracted to darkness aren't they? This can't be coincidence; they have to be connected…"

The door slams open again and this time its Cid that bursts out, his breathing labored and his eyes full of alarm.

"Squall…the Heartless are on the move! They're moving out from the old castle and into the gorge, Sora's already down there."

Squall utters a quiet curse as he turns and runs down the street. Yuffie and I exchange a quick glance before running head-long behind him.

We soon find Squall in a small bailey overlooking an enormous gorge. The disintegrating remains of the once grand castle stand in the distance, hundreds of Heartless pouring out by the second, but I pay very little attention to them, something else has caught my eye.

A lone figure is standing on a large outcropping of rock, a black, demonic wing flaring out behind him…_Sephiroth_.

* * *

_Feel free to leave a review...even though this chapter really doesn't deserve one._

_**(A/N):** If you've read the first "Aftermath" you'll remember that Cloud gets into a fight at a bar and ends up in hospital for like...6 weeks. When I went back through to edit I was like "What the heck was i thinking when I wrote this?" So I took the whole thing out, also there was origially an extened scene with Cid and a smaller Heartless attack, both of these were taken out as well._

_**(A/N.2):** I'm going to be using the name Squall instead of Leon. I know that's not how it was in KH but I like Squall's real name better than his assumed. Please forgive me for this, but I like better this way._


	8. The Battle Begins

_Okay, chapter 8. Be excited.....more excited, that's good._

_**Summery:** Cloud and Sephiroth finally fight, who wins?_

_**Author's Note:** This chapter has changed alot in the re-write. See the Author's Note after the chapter for more info._

_**Disclaimer:** I love writting, but it's too bad I don't own the characters I write about._

_**Song Playing:** Self Inflicted ~ Katy Perry_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: The Battle Begins**

Sephiroth slowly turns around to face me, his long masamune sword glinting in the afternoon sun.

I force my eyes away from his. As much as I want to destroy him, I have to help Squall and Yuffie first. My attention is drawn to the canyon floor, where Sora is battling at lease a thousand Heartless on his own.

Yuffie wastes no time in jumping into the seemingly endless ocean of Heartless and begins to take them out left and right. After a few moments of watching her Squall turns to me and points to a narrow ledge on the cliff face teeming with Heartless.

I nod in understanding and pull the First Tsurugi from its sheath, and with that we charge forward, slashing through as many Heartless as we can. We soon find ourselves in the middle of the fray, with enemies on both sides, trapping us in the middle.

Squall and I stand back to back, our weapons raised before us.

"Think you can handle this many?" ask Squall.

"Well…might be tough if one more shows up…"

"Hm. Then that'll have to be the one I take care of."

"What, you're fighting too?" _(A/N)_

Squall laughs slightly as we both spring forward simultaneously. As I fight my way forward I begin to lose myself in the rhythm of my blows, so much so that I'm surprised when I cut down the last Heartless.

I drive my sword into the ground to take advantage of this peaceful moment. But before I can, someone grabs my attention. My eyes wander up to a small ledge above me where a woman is fighting a small band of Heartless.

…_Tifa._

When I see her so many emotions hit me at once, relief, anger, worry…awe. In all the years I've known her I've never actually watched Tifa fight, never realized how graceful she truly is.

Her fight is soon over, and when it is, she stands there motionless, her gaze directed toward the castle…toward Sephiroth.

"Tifa!"

She looks down at me and her expression changes from one of sorrow and pain to one joy when she realizes it was me who called her. She quickly jumps down from the ledge and runs to me.

She throws her arms around my neck and kisses me. I realize that even though we've only been apart mere hours, it feels as though we haven't been together in weeks. When the kiss ends I wrap my arms around her waist and lay my forehead against hers.

"What are you doing here, Tifa?"

"I couldn't let you do this alone, Cloud. I had to come."

"Where are Denzel and Marlene?"

"They're with Barret, I told him everything. He wanted to come and help…but I though this was something only could help you with."

For a few minutes no words are spoken, we just stand there and hold each other close. I can hear hurried footsteps approaching from behind us, so I spin around, yank my sword from the ground and push Tifa behind me, ready to protect her at any cost.

I let out a sigh of relief when I see it's only Sora and his odd looking companions. He looks much older then the last time I saw him, and little worse for wear. He stops several feet from me, his muscles shaking, and his breathing erratic.

"Sora…what happened to you?"

"Sephiroth's what happened." His voice is laced with sarcasm.

"You fought him? Did you…"

"No, I didn't defeat him. He said you're the only one who can; he also said he wants to settle things."

Everything goes quiet. I turn to Tifa, who's trying to hold back tears.

"Sora…will you…go tell him I'm coming, I…we need a minute."

I turn back at him, but he and his friends are already walking away.

Tifa looses it then, she begins to cry softly, her breath coming in short gasps. I slowly lift a hand and wipe the tears away, I hate seeing her this way, in a moment when she's vulnerable, I hate thinking of her as anything less than strong, I hate it even more knowing that it's me who's doing this to her.

"I have to go, Tifa."

"I know." She nods her head slightly.

"I love you, more than you'll ever know." I run my fingers through her hair, and lean into kiss her. The initial contact is gentle but it quickly grows in intensity. When the kiss ends I stare deeply into her eyes.

"I'll be back."

"I know you will."

After a final kiss I depart in the direction of the castle. I walk slowly, my mind racing through my scattered and broken memories, trying to remember every moment spent with Tifa.

I can hear Sephiroth's cold voice as I round the last bend in the canyon. I grind my teeth together and step out onto what may be my last battle ground.

"Sorry to keep you, Sephiroth!"

I continue walking forward, gripping my sword tightly in my right hand.

"Cloud, you'll never let go of the darkness." He says as he begins to walk toward me.

"Shut up." I sink into a battle stance and hold the First Tsurugi in front of me. Sephiroth also brandishes his weapon.

"You'll never let go of your past…" He taunts.

"Shut up!"

I lunge forward and swing at him, but he moves out of my line of attack and jumps into the air, with me only seconds behind him. I can hear Sora cheering me on as Sephiroth and I exchange several blows. I'm thrown back against the canyon wall; I absorb the impact with my feet and use the force to launch myself away from Sephiroth's follow up attack.

I jump even higher into the air when Sephiroth and I resume the fight, our sword sparking. Sephiroth delivers a powerful downward strike that propels me to the ground. I dodge another of his attacks and run along the canyon wall, and at the end I launch myself at him. We exchange one blow and on opposite sides of the stone platform. We turn and charge each other, and, meeting in the middle of the platform, our blades lock.

"Absurd." says Sephiroth. "Defeating me is meaningless; you know that more than anyone, Cloud. No matter how many times I fall, your darkness keeps calling me back!"

"Wrong!"

I glance briefly over my shoulder and find Tifa standing several feet behind me.

"Tifa! Stay back!"

"How can I? I want to help you!"

Tifa walks out onto the platform, fists clenched. Sephiroth takes advantage of my momentary distraction and slashes at me, his blade barely missing me as I jump away.

"You can't. He'll never let go of the darkness." Sephiroth points his sword at me from across the platform.

"He doesn't have to." says Tifa quietly. "He just needs someone to surround him with light."

Sephiroth turns his attention, and his blade, to Tifa.

"The darkness will be there, Sephiroth. But in a place you can't reach."

"Is that right? Let's see what this light of yours can do."

Sephiroth swings his blade, but Tifa quickly moves out of the way and springs at Sephiroth, aiming a punch at his face. He simply side-steps and Tifa launches at him again, throwing several punches and kicks at him, but he easily avoids all of them.

He tries to cut her several more times then suddenly turns back to me. I jump out of the way and lean in front of Tifa, my sword held out defensive.

"Cloud, you can have my light."

"The light doesn't suit you." says Sephiroth as he slashes the air in front of me.

"I just…don't know."

A curious glow momentarily surrounds me, making me feel lighter.

"Stop!" cries Sephiroth as he launches himself at me. I pull the sword back and let the light surround me again. Sephiroth and I jump into the air and then…white. _(A/N 2)_

* * *

So how was it? It's been a long time since I've writen an action scene, please leave a review.

(A/N): This is a cutscene taken directly out of KH2, it is not of my own creation.

(A/N 2): Also a cutscene, I don't own it.


	9. The Endless Struggle Of Good vs Evil

_ Alright, chapter 9, the second one posted today. I'm so good._

_**Summery:**The end of Sephiroth and Cloud's epic battle, if you read the first Aftermath you already know who wins...as for those of you who didn't....read the chapter._

_**Author's Note:**This is a very short chapter. I cut out alot of dialogue because I thought it was slowing down this part of the story, but now it might be to fast, idk._

_**Disclaimer:** Writing for these characters is very rewarding, and the reviews I get make the long days and sleepless nights worth it. But sadly, I can't say I own them._

_**Song Playing:**No Strings Attached ~ N'Sync (Yes, I still listen to them, but if you feel the need to give me crap for it, go ahead)_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 9: The Endless Struggle Of Good vs. Evil

White; pure, plain and simple. It spreads out in all directions, claiming both the sky and the horizon. The only color in this vast, strange and almost dream-like landscape is the millions of flowers that litter the ground.

I begin to revolve on the spot, trying to take in the odd beauty of the place, and slowly realizing that I've been here before. The sense of familiarity is overwhelming, and yet, I can't remember when or why I was last here. _(A/N)_

Sephiroth is standing several feet from me, his breath is coming in short, sharp gasps and there's a slump to his usually straight and confidant stance. This place seems to be weakening him, while it feels like the light in this place is making me feel stronger. Even now I can feel some unknown power beginning to fill my body, coursing through me like some crazed drug.

Eventually Sephiroth regains some of his composure and stands erect, his sword pointed at my chest.

"When will you learn that you are too full of hatred for me to let me die? Every time I fall, the darkness that consumes your soul will bring me back again and again."

"Not this time, Sephiroth. I've found something to replace the darkness."

"Right…that girl…your hatred will eventually push her away…"

"You're wrong; together we're stronger than any darkness. My love for her, our love for each other can overcome any darkness, tear down any barrier, and crush any obstacle."

"So it's love? Why don't you let me take it away?"

"Don't you touch her! Your life ends now!"

I spring forward and our final fight begins. The battle continues for some time, blow after blow, neither of us seem to tire, and no blows are landed. Sephiroth is the first to draw blood, because he finds a hole in my defense and jabs his elbow into my face, dazing me.

He slashes at my chest three times, I can feel the tip of the blade slice cleanly through my skin, and my blood begins to flow. I hold back a cry of pain, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

"You've grown strong, Cloud. It's almost a pity to destroy you."

He runs at me, bring down his sword in a long arch. I side step and he runs past me…the next thing I know I'm on my knees. A blinding pain rips across my back, starting at my left shoulder and ending at the small of my back.

I pull off the remains of my shirt and throw it aside, wincing as the air bites at my now exposed wounds. I can hear the flowers' rustling as Sephiroth walks over and stands in front of me, and I force myself to stand. If I have to die, it will not be on my knees, especially in front of him.

A slight smile crosses Sephiroth's face as he studies me for a moment. He then slashes a lop-sided X into my left cheek. He inflicts several more wounds all over my body, leaving a particularly deep gash in my right calve. _(A/N 2)_

"I should have known you'd be weak, even with your new-found light." He pulls his sword back and drives it into my stomach, but not before I do the same to him. We stand there for several seconds, our eyes locked, each of us not willing to fall before the other.

Sephiroth is the first to fall to his knees, his eyes cold and blank. I twist my sword violently and yank it from within the depths of his stomach. He draws a final, shuddering breath and then falls to the ground, dead.

Feelings of relief and pain sweep over me. I stare down at the sword still lodged in my stomach and the pool of blood starting to surround me. I grip the hilt of the masamune and slowly pull it out, drawing even more of my precious blood.

My vision begins to dim…I'm going to die here, and in these last moments…I'm afraid. In all my life I've never feared death, and even as I stand at the edge of the void, I don't fear it still. I'm only afraid because I'll never see her again…never touch her…nothing.

While consumed in these thoughts I barely notice a strange light enclose me and when it fades I can feel the soft caress of rain on my face. I blink several times to clear my vision. I'm in front of 7th Heaven. The last thing I see before I fall into the void is the blinding light of the front door opening, the last sound…an angel?

* * *

_I think I did alright will this small installment. But maybe not, how about leaving a review?_

_(A/N): I was originally going to use these two opening paragraphs as the beginning to chapter 3 of "Holiday Miracles and Hardships" but I thought they were better suited for this chapter._

_(A/N 2):The "X" Sephiroth slashes into Cloud's cheek is almost identical to Zack's. Sephiroth originally made a comment about Cloud matching Zack, but when I read through that scene the line didn't seem right for Sephiroth to say._


	10. The Road To Recovery

_Chapter 10, I'm so excited._

_**Summery:** The battle was fought in the previous chapter, Sephiroth is dead, but he left Cloud wounded and bleeding, will our hero survive?_

_**Author's Note:** I really like the dialogue in this chapter, I think I did pretty good and I hope you think the same._

_**Disclaimer:** I love writing, I wish I could say I owned these characters_

_**Song Playing:** Old Time Rock And Roll ~ Bob Seiger_

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 10: The Road To Recovery_**

The first sound I hear is a beep, its steady, happening every few seconds.

The next noise is a gentle hiss, occurring every time I breathe.

I open my eyes slowly. The room I'm lying in is dimly lit and there are several monitors and machines surrounding my bed and pushed against the walls.

Another softer noise quickly grabs my attention. I turn my head to find Tifa lying in the bed next to me, her body curved carefully around mine. I reach over and stroke her cheek with my fingers.

"Tifa…" my voice is hoarse due to lack of use, but it's enough to wake her. Her eyes flutter open and all she does is stare at me. Eventually she smiles, no tears, no sobbing, just a smile.

"Oh Cloud…I thought I lost you."

She props herself up on an elbow, kisses my cheek and begins to run her fingers through my hair.

I let her have that moment, but soon the gentle kiss proves not to be enough. So using what strength I have I reach up, place a hand on the back of her head, and pull her face down to mine, kissing her with passionate fervor.

When the kiss ends I fall back on to the pillows, a sudden wave of fatigue consuming me.

"Are you alright, Cloud?" asks Tifa, worry filling her voice.

"Yeah Tifa, I'm fine…just tired. How badly am I hurt?"

"You have at over a dozen superficial wounds all over your body. The only two serious…the ones that nearly killed you…are the ones inflicted to your stomach and back."

"Okay…when can I go home?"

She gets up from the bed, being very careful not to jostle me. She crosses the room and stands in front of the small window, staring out over the city.

"They said I could take you home when you woke up…I wanted you to recover there…that was before I saw how badly you were hurt…but now…after seeing you like this…I'm not so sure."

I sit up slowly, making the stitches on my back and abdomen stretch uncomfortably. Once the pain subsides I swing my legs off the bed and stand up. I walk over to Tifa carefully, leaning against the wall for support because of my injured leg. When Tifa realizes what I'm doing I can see a look of amazement cross her face, but she quickly looks back out the window to hide it.

"Tifa…I don't want to stay here…I know you're worried about me, but I don't want to be away from you any longer than I have to be."

She crosses her arms across her chest and leans back against the wall, her eyes still averted.

"I could stay here with you…Denzel and Marlene can stay with Barret…"

"Tifa, we can't do that to them. I want to start acting like a family…" I reach out and take one of her hand in mine and lay the other gently on her cheek. "I want to start acting like we're engaged…"

She finally looks at me and moves slightly closer to me.

"I just…don't want anything to happen, Cloud. If something goes wrong…"

"Nothing will go wrong; I'd never do that to you…"

I'm discharged a few hours later. Tifa had to drive the Fenrir back from Hollow Bastion, and since it's really the only form of transportation we have, she had to rush me to the hospital with it as well. She maneuvers it with exceptional grace seeing as she's only driven it a few times.

Once we're back at the bar I breathe a sigh of relief, I'm finally home. Everything is quiet; Denzel and Marlene are still with Barret and won't be back until sometime tomorrow.

Tifa takes me directly inside, not wanting to keep me on my bad leg for too long. She guides me too the stairs, supporting my weight most of the way and once at the top she steers me into her room.

"Tifa, why are we in here?"

"Because my bed is much softer than yours, it won't hurt your back as much."

I don't fight her as she helps me down onto the bed. She sits down next to me and stares at me for several minutes.

"What's wrong, Tifa?"

"I keep seeing you in that hospital bed…wondering if…when you were going to wake up…"

I lie back on the pillows and pull her with me. She curls her body against mine and lays her head on my chest, being very carful of the cuts there.

"I'm alright, Tifa…I'm alright."

"I know that…but it still scared me, I almost lost you…"

I kiss the top of her head and wrap an arm around her, but this simple contact isn't enough for her. Her lips soon find mine and she begins to wrap herself even tighter around me…maybe too tight…

"Tifa…you're hurting me…"

She ends the kiss abruptly and jumps away from me.

"I'm sorry, Cloud…"

I inch over to her and place a hand on her cheek.

"I didn't ask you to stop…"

I kiss her again as she runs her hand over my bandaged cheek and then my chest.

"You have a lot of recovering to do, Cloud. You should get some sleep…"

She gets up to leave, but I catch her wrist and she turns back, her expression somewhat perplexed.

"Stay with me, Tifa."

"What? She laughs lightly. "Are you afraid to be alone?"

"No…I just…don't want to be away from you. I feel like was haven't been together in so long…"

"Cloud, you were only gone two days…"

"But it felt like an eternity, love." (A/N)

She smiles and lays back and molds herself to my body once again, I wrap m arms around her and surrender myself to sleep.

* * *

_Was it good? I think it was good, but that's just me and it is my own work. But what did you think? All you have to do is hit the review button._

_(A/N): I want to address the "love" thing. I know for Cloud to address Tifa as "love" may seem a tad OOC, but I used it in the first Aftermath and I believe I also used it in Two Hearts, One Love. I think it's use adds a little bit more...humanity? to Cloud's character._


	11. Awkward Moments

_Sorry it took so long to post this chapter._

_**Summery:** Sort of a funny/fluffy chapter, please enjoy._

_**Author's Note:** I changed this chapter alot, most of the dialogue has been re-written, and some other small things have also been changed._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, just the plot._

_**Song Playing:** When You're Gone ~ Avril Lavigne_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Awkward Moments**

I wake before Tifa does the next morning. We drifted apart during the night and she's now lying on the opposite side of the bed, her hand resting only inches from my own.

I take her hand in mine and I watch her sleep, entranced by her beauty. It's only a few minutes until she stirs. She opens her eyes and she smiles when she see me looking back at her.

"Hey, Cloud. Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes, just lying next to you kept the pain at bay."

She tries to stifle a laugh but fails.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just so…odd to hear you talk like that, but it's nice."

I rub my thumb over the back of her hand as we stare contentedly into each other's eyes.

"I should probably change you're bandages, Cloud. Remember the doctor said at least once a day…"

"They're fine for right now, I'll get to them later."

"Don't be silly, Cloud. You can't do it by yourself."

She gets up off the bed and walks quickly from the room, only to return a few minutes later with the fresh gauze, bandages and tape given to her by the doctor. She carefully unwraps the bandages from around my torso the lifts the gauze away from the wounds.

Her jaw drops slightly when she sees the stab wound, which is almost parallel to the one previously inflicted by Sephiroth.

She shakes her head and redresses the wound and the other cuts there; she says nothing, instead keeping her focus on the task at hand. She then helps me sit up and she starts working on my back, I can hear her breathe in sharply as she removes the dressing.

"Is something wrong, Tifa?"

"No…it's just…they said the wound was bad…but I never imagined…"

She remains quiet while she finishes re-wrapping the bandages. She then begins to roll up my pant leg, but soon realizes it won't go high enough to access the wound there in it's entirety.

"My leg is fine; I can take care of it later."

"Oh, stop being such a baby, Cloud."

She reaches for the waist-line of my pants of my lounge pants but I grab her wrist.

"At least let me take off my own pants."

"Cloud, you can barely move because of your back, besides, I'm your fiancé, I need the practice."

I'm so taken aback by her comment that I barely notice her slip off my pants and working on my leg.

My fiancé…that's the first time either of us had used the term. I like it. I was still trying to get used to me and Tifa being together…to her being my girlfriend…but my fiancé?

The world suddenly takes on a new light, I'm getting married…to Tifa. Never in my wildest dreams had I ever imagined getting married. After Aerith's death I remember thinking that maybe I was meant to be alone, that I would never find the one person that could make me truly happy.

I was wrong. For once in my life, I don't have to try and be happy. When I'm with her…happiness…it just happens.

A sudden pain in my leg brings me back to reality. Tifa is re-wrapping my leg with fresh bandages, looking somewhat distracted.

"Tifa?"

"Hm?"

"You're wrapping that to tight…"

She loosens the wrapping but says nothing; she just continues to work, staring off into space the whole time.

When she finishes she gets up from the bed and hurriedly walks to the door.

"Tifa, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just…I need a few minutes alone."

She rushes out of the room and thunders down the stairs. Seconds later I hear the front door slam open and after that al is quiet.

Hours pass, and, as the sun begins to sink behind the buildings of Edge, Tifa still has not returned. I get out of bed and limp down the hall to my room. I cross over to my dresser and pull out one of my sleeveless zip-up sweaters and a loose pair of black pants.

Once I'm dresses I make my way downstairs and then outside to the Fenrir. I climb on slowly, kick the engine into life and speed off down the road.

I already know where to find her. There's a place in Edge where every day problems seem to melt away, leaving your mind free and clear to think. I've often used this place for that very reason and I believe Tifa is there now.

The old Sector 5 church has begun to decay even more since Aerith hasn't been around to care for it. But it still maintains a certain beauty, one that seems to outshine the surrounding buildings.

Memories start flooding back to me as I stop the Fenrir and dismount the bike. I walk forward into the church, searching for Tifa.

She's sitting at the edge of the small pool of water that in the near center of the church. For a few minutes I simply let my eyes wander, taking in everything I possibly can. I begin walking towards Tifa, my footsteps barely audible even with my limp.

When I reach her she looks up at me, a look of mild surprise crossing her face. After a moment she looks back at the pool and stares at its glassy surface. (A/N)

"Tifa, what's bothering you?"

She doesn't move, she doesn't look at me, she just continues to stare.

"How many girls have you been with, Cloud?" her voice is quiet, distracted.

"Been with? What brought that on?"

"Just answer the question…please, Cloud."

"I haven't 'been with' anyone. When I was younger I was too busy brooding to even think about girls…and me and Aerith never…what about you?"

She looks up at me then, her eyes somewhat sad…and yet…there's also relief there…

"I haven't either. Over the years I've tried so hard to find someone else…I wanted to get over you…and in the end…I just never found the right guy."

"The right guy, huh? Do you think you'll ever find him?" I ask jokingly.

"I think I finally did…but it may be the other way around…I think it was him who finally found me."

"What's he like?" I smile slightly, continuing the joke.

"Well, let's see…he's brave, smart…he has an amazing body."

"All that, huh? I sit down next to her with some difficulty. "Is there anything else I should know?"

She leans closer to me and rests a hand on my thigh.

"He's handsome, loving, devoted…and I'm sort of engaged to him…"

"Lucky bastard…"

Our lips meet and we fall back into the flowers surrounding the pool. I can feel the passion growing, the intensity flaring. I roll over and kneel above Tifa, trying very hard to ignore the pain in my leg.

I run my hand up Tifa's thigh to her waist, my lips trail from hers along her jaw line, and finally stopping at her neck.

"Cloud?" she gasps.

"Hm?"

"I think we should wait…"

My lips part from neck and I push myself up to stare at her.

"Wait? What for? Tifa, we've waited most of our lives to be together, why stop now?"

"Because…when I marry you I want to give myself to you as a whole, my heart, mind, body and soul."

I can't argue with her, not when she totally and absolutely right. Marriage…love…they should be focused upon the emotional point of view, the physical should be the added bonus of the eternal bond that is love.

"You're right, love. We'll wait."

I roll off of her and lay down next to her, wincing as the cut on my back screams in protest. I take her hand in mine, our fingers interlacing.

"We haven't set a date."

"Well…we'll have to wait until you're healed, and speaking of which, you should be in bed."

"Tifa, I'm fine, really."

"No, come one, let's go home."

"Yes, dear." I mumble to myself as we get up to leave. But when I put weight on my leg it gives out, but Tifa catches me before I can hit the ground and she begins to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You're kinda cute when you're helpless."

I roll my eyes as she begins laughing even harder.

"Very funny, Tifa."

* * *

_So, how was it? I hope this re-write is turning out good, I have to say I'm very please with it._

_**(A/N):** In the first version of Aftermath Tifa goes to the roof of 7th Heaven instead of the church. I made this change because I want the church and Aerith to play a part in the story, and the church seemed the perfect place for the scene._


	12. Two Hearts, One Love

_Chapter 12, 46 pages on Microsoft Word and 101 notebook pages. All my stories in total, about 7 or 8 notebooks and 12 pens..._

_**Summery:** Cloud's healing quickly after his fight with Sephiroth, does anyone see a wedding on the horizon?_

_**Author's Note:** I changed this chapter alot, especially the dialogue._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, though I really wish that I did._

_**Song Playing:** No song this time. I'm listening to Twilight, I love this movie so much!!!!!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Two Hearts, One Love**

My wounds heal rapidly in the next few weeks, and soon I'm able to resume my deliveries.

The deliveries give me a lot of time to think, mostly about the wedding. Tifa and I still haven't set a date, but not a day goes by that we don't talk about it at some point.

I'm really not concerned about getting married, saying 'I do' to Tifa will be the easiest thing I've done in my life. My thoughts instead rest upon the events before the wedding, before the proposal even.

Tifa and I will be missing out on some of the aspects of falling in love, the first date, the first kiss good night, spending time together…

We have done these things…just not in the traditional way. I know Tifa won't miss these experiences; she may even be glad that we skipped them altogether, but I feel guilty for depriving her.

These thoughts bring forth another issue, one much more serious than a few missed dates; an engagement ring.

My proposal wasn't exactly satisfactory, no ring, nothing to symbolize my undying love for her. Tifa deserved so much more than that, and I'm determined to give her something better, something worthy of her.

After my deliveries are finished I would usually return to 7th Heaven to spend some time alone with Tifa before the kids get home from school, but not today. Today I'm going to one of the very few jewelry stores located in Edge.

When I arrive I slide off the Fenrir, wincing slightly as a slight pain shoots up my leg. I walk inside and immediately begin my search. As I scan over the numerous cases full of rings and other valuable items a man whom I can only assume is the owner emerges from a back room.

"Cloud Strife, it's an honor."

He extends his hand and I take it. It doesn't surprise me that he knows my name, when you've fought and killed humongous monsters and stopped the destruction of the planet, you're name gets around.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I'm looking for an engagement ring and some wedding bands if you have any."

"These over here should suit you."

He waves a hand toward a dusty glass case on the far side of the shop. I walk over and glance over what seems to be ancient pieces of jewelry.

"Everything in there is fifty years or more old. Nothing in there is exactly cheap, but the pieces are beautiful in their own way. Can I ask who the lucky lady is?"

"Tifa Lockhart. She owns…"

"The 7th Heaven, I've been in there a few times. She's a pretty one that Tifa."

"Yeah…she is."

Our conversation ends there as my eyes fall on one ring shoved in the back corner of the case. Its setting is simple, a small sapphire flanked by two even smaller diamonds.

"That's it, that one right there."

The man walks over quickly, opens the case and removes the ring.

"This is a great choice, Mr. Strife. I've had this one in my possession for sometime now, and in that time it has become one of my favorites, it would be my pleasure to sell it to you."

He walks over to the main counter and begins to fill out some sort of paper work.

"Do you want it engraved? There's no extra fee."

"I wouldn't know what to say…"

The owner stands up a little straighter and looks me in the eye, a thoughtful look coming over his face.

"What do you feel for her? I know that love is a broad subject and very hard thing to explain or even understand…but could you say anything to her in a few simple words?"

A better question would be 'what don't I feel for her?' If Tifa is anything she is my savior…my chance at redemption…

"I'd like it to say 'To my redeemer.'

"I've never heard that one before." says the owner, chuckling slightly. "This should only take a few minutes, feel free to look around."

He disappears into the back room once again, leaving me alone. I begin to wander the store, my eyes scanning vaguely over glass cases and displays.

The contents of one case takes hold my attention. Its contents are of a more recent design; they can't be more than a few weeks old and it in this case that I find an intriguing set of rings.

The two rings sit alone in the middle of the case, as if their almost blinding beauty is repelling the others surrounding them. They're sitting side by side in a small red velvet box. Intended to be a set, each is engraved with something across the top. The larger ring reads 'Two Hearts' the smaller 'One Love.' (A/N)

The owner reemerges from the room then, carrying the ring tightly between two fingers.

"Did you find anything else you like, Mr. Strife?"

"Yes, how much for these?"

The owner crosses the room and looks down at the case momentarily.

"Another good choice, these are of my own personal design, I would usually charge more for these but for you, the hero of our planet, I'll give you a special price."

"That won't be necessary…"

"Oh, but it is. I'll give you all three rings for seven hundred gil."

"I appreciate the offer but…"

"Please take them, Mr. Strife. Consider them a wedding present."

Later that day I return to the bar only to find Tifa and the kids gone. She left a note on the door for me.

_I'm taking the kids to the park and doing some shopping, be back soon._

_P.S I Love you_

I smile at the note then make my way inside. I sit down at the long counter and take the rings out of my pocket. My plan is to ask Tifa to marry me…again. Only this time I want to do it right, I want to make it special.

Scenarios begin racing through my head, places I could take her, things I could say…but nothing sounds good enough. But maybe…maybe I don't have to ask her again, maybe the simple gesture of giving her the ring would be enough…

_No…no, I'm going to ask her again…but how?_

I hear the door open and with it comes Tifa's and the children's laughter. I hurredly shove the rings back into my pocket and turn around.

Marlene and Denzel rush through the door and past me up the stairs to the apartment, leaving Tifa behind.

As Tifa walks through the door I feel my breath leave me. The afternoon sun comes through the door behind her, and when it hits her, it sets her raven hair and face ablaze, giving her the look of an angel. My angel.

Once I come out of my daze I hurry forward to help her with the groceries she's carrying.

"Thanks, Cloud."

"No problem." I lean in and kiss her quickly, I then take several of the bags she's holding and take them to the counter and set them down. As soon as my hands are free I practically run back to Tifa. I place my hands on her waist, pull her against me, and kiss her.

It's almost a full minute before we break apart, and the second we do, I drop to one knee and dig my hand into my pocket. When I produce the box containing the ring a questioning look crosses her face.

"Cloud…what are you…"

I open the box and hold it up for her to see.

"Oh, Cloud…it's beautiful…but you didn't…"

"I know. But I wanted to do this right, Tifa. You deserve it."

I lift the ring out of the box and take Tifa's hand in mine.

"Tifa…these last few weeks with you…seem almost unreal, like something out of one of my more wild dreams. I don't want it to end, so Tifa Lockhart, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I slide the ring on her finger and kiss it. I stand up and she wraps her arms around my neck. She kisses me gently, slowly, and when the kiss ends she rests her forehead against mine.

"Yes, Cloud. I'll be your wife."

We kiss again, a little harder this time.

"Now that you've said yes…twice, when do you want to get married?"

"Tonight, in Aerith's church. I don't want to wait any longer."

I wrap my arms around her and hold her close, taking in her scent.

"Tonight then."

Tifa kisses my cheek and runs out of the room, calling to the kids as she does. As soon as she's out of earshot I pull out my phone and quickly punch in Barret's number.

The phone begins to ring, and with every ring I feel myself becoming more and more anxious. So when I hear Barret pick up the phone, I barely give him the chance to say hello.

"Barret, it's Cloud, I need a huge favor."

* * *

_I'm not totally loving this chapter, but the next one will be better, promise._

_(A/N): Small referance to one of my other, and more successful stories, Two Hearts, One Love. I love the title of that story, and it's probably the best story I've writen to date, but that's just my opinion. I wanted to incorperate something of it into the re-write, and the wedding bands seemed the perfect way to do it._


	13. At Last

_Ugh...this whole thing sucks...to me anyway._

_**Summery:** Welp, its the big day, I wonder how it goes..._

_**Author's Note:** This chapter wasn't changed much. But most of the dialogue is new._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but you already knew that...._

_**Song Playing:** Love Like This ~ Natasha Bedingfield_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 13: At Last_**

The walk to the church seems to take forever, but despite my aggravation, I smile the whole way there, I can't believe this is finally happening.

When we arrive at the church I fling open the door and walk inside, Tifa gasps as we behold the scene within.

The raised platform that was once the alter is bathed in sunlight, small pieces of dust dancing in it. It's one of the most beautiful sights I've seen in my life, simply amazing and perfect for what Tifa and I are about to do.

A small man dressed in ceremonial garb is sitting in one of the benches at the front of the church. He's a local minister and the man who will be joining me and Tifa in marriage. He gets up and walks towards us, a wide and welcoming smile on his face.

"You two must be the happy couple." he says as extends his hand to me.

"Yes sir." I shake his hand vigorously.

After he releases my hand I hear the doors slam open and we all turn to find the source.

Barret is walking towards us, a scowl on his face and his gun-arm glinting in the sun.

"Barett…what are you doing here?" asks Tifa, looking surprised.

"Giving you away, of course. Spiky said he wanted to do this as traditionally as possible, and since your parents are…" He waves a hand in my direction. "He called me."

Tifa slowly turns to me, a small smile on her face. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me.

"Hey now, there'll be plenty of time for that tonight." says Barret, laughing lightly.

Tifa breaks the kiss and releases me.

"Tonight? What are you talking about, Barret?"

"What?" he laughs. "Spiky didn't tell you?"

She looks over at me, her expression expectant and somewhat confused.

"Tell me what, Cloud?"

She crosses her arms over her chest and my hand flies to the back of my neck.

"Well…we have to have a honeymoon don't we?"

"Oh, Cloud…" she smiles widely and hugs me. "I didn't think…when did you have time to…where are we going?"

Her excitement surprises me, and for a moment all I can do is laugh.

"I was thinking we could just stay at 7th Heaven, I know it's not what you expected…" **_(A/N)_**

My thoughts are lost as her lips find mine.

"It doesn't matter, at least you remembered."

Our lips meet again and I can hear Barret grumble something about 'children being present' but this time it's the minister who breaks us up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. Strife, but we're losing daylight, and when you called you requested being married at sunset…if you could just come and stand in front of me that still may possible."

Tifa and I share a quick glance then walk over and stand in front of him.

We stand a few feet apart and Barret stands closely next to Tifa. Denzel and Marlene take a seat in one of the front benches.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart, if anyone objects to this union please speak now or forever hold your peace."

The minister pauses for only a moment; the only sound I hear is the racing of my own heart.

"Do you have anything to say before you give away the bride?" he asks Barret.

Barret looks over at me, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"I'm happy for you both, Cloud. But if you hurt her in any way, it'll be me you will be answering to."

With a small and almost unnoticeable smile he walks over and sits down next to Marlene.

"Do either of you have anything to say?"

"I have something to say." My voice is shaking, my nervousness and excitement getting the better of me.

"Whenever you're ready Mr. Strife."

I turn to Tifa and take her hands in mine. I take a deep breath and exhale slowly, trying to gather my thoughts.

"Tifa…I've loved you for a long time, maybe even since we first met…and I want you to know that you're a precious gift to me. Sometimes there just aren't words for the most amazing things that happen in our lives, for prayers that are answered far beyond anything we ever dreamed possible, for joys that surprise our hearts and miracles that could be gifts from heaven. Even when I can't find the words to tell you, I want to show you with every look, every touch, every kiss we share. You're the miracle who has made my life more beautiful that I ever imagined it could be…I thank you for that…and I love you all the more because of it."

"That was beautiful, Mr. Strife. Is there anything you wish to add, Miss Lockhart?"

Tifa pulls me closer to her and gazes into my eyes.

"It would be hard to add anything…he said it all."

"Which is a surprise...barely says more than two damn words at a time…" mumbles Barret.

Tifa and I both have to stifle laughter.

"Well, if you have nothing to add, Miss Lockhart." says the minister. "We'll start on the easy part. Do you, Cloud Strife, take Tifa Lockhart; to love and to cherish until death do you part?"

"I do, but not even death will keep me from her."

"And do you, Tifa Lockhart, take Cloud Strife as your husband; to love and to cherish until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you have the rings, Mr. Strife?"

I release Tifa's hands, shove my hand into my pocket and produce the wedding bands. I take Tifa's hand in mine and place the ring on her finger. It settles into place over the engagement ring, which is resting over the wolf ring I gave her sometime ago. Three rings, three promises, all of which I intend to keep.

Tifa slides my rings on and we turn to the minister.

"These rings symbolize your endless love for one another, wear them with pride."

He smiles widely then says the words I've waited so long to hear.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." **_(A/N 2)_**

Tifa throws her arms around my neck and as our lips connect the sun falls behind the buildings of Edge, plunging the church into the semi-darkness that is twilight, and taking with it the light of my last day alone.

* * *

_Well...I don't like the way this turned out, I think I'm losing my touch...but maybe I'm just being too critical of myself. So how about leaving a review?_

_(A/N): In the first Aftermath Cloud and Tifa go to a private island for the honeymoon. As I was trying to rewrite the honeymoon scenes the island didn't feel right, so I did the same thing I did in "Two Hearts, One Love" they're staying at the bar. Yeah, I know it's not romantic and whatnot, but whatever, I'm sorry._

_(A/N 2): I know that the ceremony is out of order and pretty much all wrong...I made up my own 'cause I'm a rebel, ;p_


	14. Heated Ecstasy

_Geez, it's fianlly done. Sorry it took so long._

_**Summery:** Well.....does this chapter really need a summery?_

_**Author's Note:** This is the first lemon I've wrote in a long time. I hope it turned out all right._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but I really wish I did._

_**Song Playing:** Sex On Fire ~ Kings Of Leon_

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 14: Heated Ecstasy_**

We walk back to the bar under the sickly orange glow of the street lights, Tifa and I lagging several feet behind Barret and the kids, reveling in our wedded bliss.

A cool wind blows down the street and Tifa shivers against its bite, so she moves closer to me, leans her head against my shoulder and slides a hand into one of the back pockets of my pants.

She looks up at me, a cautious look on her face. All I can do is smile. We've never been this comfortable with each other…it never seemed quite right…but now that we're married…there's nothing we can't do…

Soon we arrive back at the bar and Denzel and Marlene rush inside and up the stairs to get ready for their stay with Barret, who follows them into the house with some reluctance.

Tifa tries to follow them, but I hold her tightly against me. She stares at me for a moment before I swing her up into my arms and carry her over the threshold. Once we're inside I set her down on the long counter and stand in front of her. She runs her fingers through my hair and I lay my hands on her waist and soon our lips meet…

When we part my eyes search for Tifa's, and when our gazes meet, I'm surprised to find hers eyes different. It seems as though a shadowy veil has been lifted from her eyes, leaving them to glitter like the stars in the night sky. They are still the same eyes I've come to know and love, but now they're brighter, more alive.

Could it be my love that has changed her so…has her love changed me? Only time will tell.

Barret and the kids leave about an hour later, leaving Tifa and I sitting next to each other at the bar. I take her hand in mine and we sit, silent and unmoving for some time.

With every passing minute I can feel myself becoming more and more anxious. I turn to look at Tifa, only to find her staring at me intently, her eyes studying every aspect of my face.

When her eyes meet mine she looks away and stands up quickly, her back turned to me. I get up slowly and stand behind her. I wrap my arms around her and she leans back into my chest.

"What are you thinking about, Tifa?"

I softly kiss her neck and the gently rest my chin on her shoulder.

"I'm thinking about the last few weeks, how quickly and absolutely our lives have changed, we went from being best friends to being engaged over night…and now we're married…I just never thought that we would be together…and yet here we are…"

I spin her around to face me; our faces are only centimeters apart.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting for so long. My whole life I've guarded my heart, built up walls and pushed people away, and eventually, everyone gave up trying to get close to me…but not you. You cared enough to break down any barrier I put around my heart…you taught me to love. You drove away the darkness that consumed my soul, which ruled every thought and controlled my every action. I owe you my life in so many ways, and so for the rest of this life you've given me, I'll spend every day returning the favor."

"I look forward to it, Cloud."

Our lips meet then. The kiss grows to such an intensity that I end it. I keep thinking about where this kiss is going to lead, to what will happen, the final act, the one that will bring us truly together.

In all the years I've known her, I've never really thought about this part, never really thought of Tifa in that way…to me she still has a certain…innocence about her.

I know that Tifa isn't innocent, neither of us is. We've both taken lives, done things we're not proud of, but as far as making love goes…she's innocent…but tonight, tonight I'll be the one who takes that away…but out of love, not lust.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this, Tifa?"

I lay a hand on her face and stroke her cheek with my thumb.

"I've never been more sure of anything, Cloud." she says as she leans closer to me and whispers into my ear. "Take me."

Her words are a challenge and they ignite a blazing fire inside me. I crush my lips against hers. She grabs the waistline of my pants and pulls me up the stairs, our lips never parting.

We fall back against her bedroom door, pinning her against it. We become lost in the fervor of the kiss for sometime, enjoying the connection.

Soon the kiss isn't enough and Tifa slips off my shirt, and runs her hands over my chest and arms, tracing the lines of the muscles there.

Tifa's is the next to go, I run my hands along her bare waist, over her hips, any part of her I can touch.

But I stop when my fingers touch her scar.

I pull my lips away from hers and look down at her chest. The scar stretches almost the entire length of her torso, starting just above her left breast and ending on her right hip…

Anger flares within me as I remember the day this wound was inflicted…and who dealt the blow…Sephiroth…

I trace a finger over its slightly raised surface, thinking about how easily she could have been taken from me…

The caress of Tifa's hand on my cheek breaks my train of thought and my eyes meet hers.

"What's done is done, Cloud. It's nothing more than a memory." Her voice is quiet and consoling.

"I know." _(A/N)_

My lips descend upon hers once again and our kiss resumes with more ferocity than before.

Tifa opens the door behind her and we stumble back into her room. We fall back on the bed, a tangle of limbs and heated passion.

Soon we're both undressed, naked in our primal glory. Before continuing I have to stop and gaze upon Tifa's beauty, her ivory skin, her raven hair fanned out in all directions, the curves and contours of her goddess-like body. _(A/N 2)_

I stand at the edge of the bed for several more seconds, trying to take in everything about her. She slowly lifts her head and looks at me, her eyes blazing and her expression somewhat impatient.

I crawl onto the bed, lean over her and position myself at her entrance. Our gazes lock again.

"I love you, Tifa."

"I love you too."

I kiss her gently, slowly moving from her lips to along her jaw line and finally her neck. Her breathing becomes more ragged and a quiet, pleasured moan escapes her.

"Cloud…take me…" she gasps.

I swallow heavily and look into her eyes.

"It's going to hurt."

"I trust you, Cloud."

I swallow again and begin to enter her, I meet resistance almost immediately, and Tifa breathes in sharply.

"Are you ready, Tifa?"

She smiles weakly and nods her head. With one sharp thrust I take away her innocence, causing her to moan in discomfort and her body to arch against mine.

I begin moving once she calms down, each thrust causing untold feelings of pleasure to crash over me.

A pleasured scream and a burst of fluid signals Tifa's orgasm, and after a few more thrusts I join her in the ecstasy of the climax. I empty myself into her and collapse down onto the bed next to her.

I curl myself against her body, wrap an arm around her, and let sleep overcome me.

* * *

_So how was it? Like I said at the top its been awhile since I've written something like this, which is why it took me so long to write._

_**(A/N):** Cloud's response to Tifa's statement shows a lot of his character development throughout this story. Seeing the scar probably would have sent him into a depressing mood before, but he has started to become a more...forgiving character, what would have normaly bothered him before, now seems to have very little effect on him._

_**(A/N 2):** I want to address the "primal glory" thing. Um...I really don't know where that came from, while I was writing the chapter it just popped into my head so I put it in the chapter. If you feel the need to make fun of me or criticise I don't care, because I really don't know where it came from._


End file.
